Clichés volés, Amour trouvé
by Jodie-lou-TH
Summary: Bill est une jeune garçon passionné de photographie. Tous les jours il se rend dans un parc pour prendre des couchers et des levers de soleil et tous les jours il croise ce jeune homme qui l'obsède. Discrètement il prend des clichés de lui. Discrètement ?


**Clichés volés, Amour trouvé.**

Le garçon se tenait debout, droit comme un piquet, les sourcils froncés par l'intense concentration dont il faisait preuve. Le jeune homme avait une chevelure noire de jais parsemée de petites mèches blanches. Il était relativement grand et svelte avec un style bien à lui. Habillé d'un slim blanc et d'un petit pull noir lui collant à la peau il arborait fièrement un maquillage prononcé qui encerclait de noir ses yeux chocolat. Il était juché, tel un oiseau frêle, sur de hauts talons qui le grandissaient encore un peu plus. Ses traits fins et délicats accentuaient un peu plus son air androgyne ainsi que ses mains si fines et manucurées à la perfection.

Bill avait tout juste dix-huit ans et sortait fraichement du lycée son diplôme en poche. Il rêvait d'entrer dans une école d'art mais avant cela il devait faire une année préparatoire pour assurer lorsqu'il passerait le concours d'entrée. Pour cela, il avait mis toutes les chances de son côté. Il avait pris l'option arts plastiques au lycée et prenait des cours de dessin dans ses activités extrascolaires. Bill était un acharné au travail. Il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes de sa prime enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Un « clic » retentit dans les airs. Ca y est l'image était figée à tout jamais, rien qu'un instant d'une fraction de seconde, un moment de vie pétrifié. Bill était un passionné de photographie. Tous les matins et tous les soirs il venait au même endroit prendre des clichés de la nature. C'était comme s'il donnait une seconde vie aux feuilles qui tomberaient à l'automne prochain. Son appartement était décoré de ses nombreuses photographies qu'il avait prises depuis le début où cet art s'était emparé de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il aimait prendre des photos, peut-être était-ce le pouvoir d'immortaliser un instant, de pourvoir se rappeler un endroit, une personne…

Bill resta quelques instants encore admirer la vue qui s'offraient à lui. De là où il était, il avait un panorama imprenable sur la ville et ses gratte-ciels. Il aimait venir ici à l'heure où la ville s'éveille à peine, où les lumières commençaient à s'allumer où tout prenait vie progressivement. Il aimait encore plus venir le soir quand la ville s'endormait. A chaque fois qu'il se rendait sur ce lieu qu'il chérissait tant, il prenait un cliché le matin et un autre le soir.

Mais quelque chose d'autre dans ce parc attirait Bill. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus vivant que des feuilles qui s'agitent au grès du vent, que des cygnes qui se promènent sur le petit lac, que des enfants jouant dans l'herbe à côté de leurs parents soucieux. Oui, quelque chose avait emprisonné le petit cœur de notre cher Bill. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Chaque jour, après qu'il soit allé immortalise la ville, il se dirigeait vers un autre endroit plus calme, une sorte de petite clairière entourée d'arbres que peu de monde connaissait et il se cachait derrière un des saules pleureurs pour épier la beauté des gestes de cette personne.

Auparavant, Bill venait toujours s'assoir à cet endroit pour regarder les photos qu'il avait prises dans la journée et pour se retrouver au calme. Il aimait entendre le bruit des feuilles qui volent, celui du courant de la rivière non loin de là. Il aimait simplement venir se poser dans l'herbe au milieu de toute cette végétation et réfléchir. Seulement un beau jour, Bill avait dû se trouver un autre endroit tranquille car une personne avait visiblement déniché son petit jardin secret.

Au début pour Bill cette personne fut un véritable intrus. Il venait matin et soir, chaque jour de la semaine s'accaparer un peu plus son endroit à lui. Une frustration était alors née dans son cœur, cette personne lui avait volé son petit havre de paix. Mais Bill restait Bill et malgré ses nombreux efforts pour trouver un autre petit jardin, il ne put se résoudre à céder celui-ci à cet inconnu. Alors chaque il revint, se cachant derrière le saule pleureur qui était devenu en quelque sorte son nouvel ami et chaque jour il observa l'homme qui sautait partout dans sa clairière.

Bill était obnubilé par les gestes que le jeune homme effectuait. Comme hypnotisé. Il ne se lassait jamais d'admirer ce corps si parfait, magnifiquement bien sculpté, ces gestes si gracieux et plein de volupté, ces pirouettes cascadeuses. Bill s'était renseigné un beau jour sur cet art martial et il avait découvert un site sur le net qui décrivait les mêmes mouvements que l'inconnu répétait inlassablement. Cela s'appelait la capoeira.

Le jeune homme ne portait généralement qu'un bas de jogging et restait torse nu posant son tee-shirt à côté. Il portait des cornrows noires sur la tête qui lui donnait un air de rappeur ou de zouk man. Il arborait un piercing sur le côté de la lèvre ainsi que de grosses boucles d'oreilles toutes rondes. De ce que Bill avait pu voir, son nez était légèrement retroussé, ses yeux étirés en amande et ses lèvres pleines, surtout celle du bas.

Au bout de quelques semaines d'intense observation Bill avait décidé de dégainer son appareil photo et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mitrailler le bel inconnu.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que Bill rendait visite secrètement à son acrobate favori. Il arriva sur les lieux et se cacha comme à son habitude derrière son arbre. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, faisant tomber ses cheveux sur son épaule et il le vit, enfin. Il exerçait encore et encore, sans relâche les mêmes mouvements amples que les jours précédents. Il était si beau et si gracieux. Bill resta de longues minutes à le contempler sculpter son corps qui était déjà bien développé. Bill demeurait statique, retenant son souffle à chaque acrobatie, il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures à l'admirer.

Bill se redressa et s'empara de son appareil photo. Il le régla soigneusement et visa le plus discrètement possible sa cible recadrant l'image bien au centre de son écran. Son index se posa sur le bouton et l'enfonça comme on pressait une détente. A la seconde où il appuya, il regretta immédiatement son geste repérant son erreur.

**-Merde. **_Jura-t-il tout bas._

Un flash lumineux sortit soudainement de l'appareil et l'aveugla durant une fraction de seconde. Fraction pendant laquelle il vira brusquement derrière son arbre chéri. Il n'osait plus respirer, il ne bougeait plus un seul muscle, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il tendit l'oreille tentant de capter un quelconque bruit qui lui signalerait qu'il devait déguerpir en vitesse. Mais plus une feuille ne bruissait. Il n'entendait plus les mouvements graciles du jeune homme signe que soit il prêtait lui aussi l'oreille et se trouvait certainement dans la même position que Bill ses yeux scrutant les arbres ou soit il n'avait rien remarqué et continuait ses exercices.

Bill avait tout simplement oublié de retirer le flash, chose qu'en temps normal il faisait toujours.

Tom s'était subitement stoppé dans son activité retombant sur ses pieds tel un chat ayant cru apercevoir un flash surgir des arbres. Tom s'exerçait depuis une demi-heure déjà et des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur sa peau légèrement halée. Il venait dans ce petit coin de paradis depuis maintenant presque deux mois. Il était tombé amoureux de cet endroit et depuis qu'il l'avait découvert, jamais il ne s'en était séparé. Il aimait entendre la nature vivre autour de lui, c'était comme une rencontre en lui et elle. Tous les matins aux aurores et tous les soirs au crépuscule il venait s'entraîner seul, ou presque…

Ne voyant rien de suspect à l'horizon, il se dit peut-être qu'il avait rêvé même si au fond de lui savait très bien ce qu'il avait vu et se doutait parfaitement de ce que ça pouvait être. Tranquillement il reprit son entraînement enchainant les différentes techniques. Cela faisait maintenant huit ans qu'il avait découvert ce sport et jamais ô grand jamais il ne s'en était lassé. Dans le club où il s'était inscrit, il était le plus fort de tous et le mieux entraîné battant tous ses adversaires. Que très rarement il s'était blessé faisant toujours attention.

Tom était âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, tout droit sorti du cocon familial chaud et protecteur, il s'était installé dans cette grande ville pour ses études. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était inscrit à la faculté de sport. Le campus était immense et se trouvait juste en face des Beaux Arts. Tom passait son temps entre le campus, le parc où il venait s'entraîner et le petit café où il prenait régulièrement une tasse entre deux cours.

Tom rebondit agilement sur ses pieds et s'assit quelques minutes dans l'herbe afin de se reposer de son effort physique. Il reprit lentement sa respiration, écoutant le vent dans les arbres et l'eau qui clapotait non loin d'où il se trouvait. Il aimait se retrouver là de temps en temps en dehors de ses entraînements quotidiens, rien que pour la beauté de l'endroit et pour le calme. Tom sortit un paquet de cigarette de son sac à dos ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et un petit briquet remplit d'essence. Tom n'était pas un grand fumeur mais une de temps à autres ne pouvait pas faire de mal disait-il. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées et tirées des bouffées de sa drogue, il se leva lourdement enfilant son tee-shirt bien trop grand pour lui. Il regarda presque automatiquement l'écran de son téléphone portable espérant recevoir un message qui lui annoncerait qu'il ne finirait pas la journée encore seul devant sa télévision et ses antiques jeux vidéo. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement et il ne découvrit que son fond d'écran et la date du jour quand il appuya sur le bouton « déverrouiller ». Il soupira de lassitude et commença à partir d'un pas trainard, les muscles fatigués de tous ses efforts, il devait encore marcher dix bonnes minutes avant de retrouver son appartement vide et sa douche accueillante.

Il allait quitter la clairière quand soudain il entendit un « crac » sonore et se retourna brutalement sur le qui-vive s'attendant à chaque instant à une attaque ou qu'une personne surgisse d'entre les arbres. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, les mains serrées devant lui et ses pieds en position d'attaque, tous ses muscles en alerte. Il s'attendait à tous moments à ce qu'un quelconque animal sorte de sa cachette, à ce qu'une branche tombe d'un arbre si possible pas sur sa tête, ou tout simplement à ce que quelqu'un vienne le voir les mains en l'air en s'excusant.

Mais rien ni personne ne vint. Il esquissa un petit sourire et se détendit ramenant calmement les bras le long de son corps et lâchant un « quel boulet » tout bas. Il secoua la tête toujours son petit sourire en coin et partit cette fois-ci pour de bon. Il se jura que la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait ici il coincerait le petit chenapan qui l'espionnait depuis déjà un bon bout de temps.

Bill s'affala sur son canapé le cœur encore battant de sa course folle. Il était éreinté, ses jambes lourdes et il dégoulinait de partout dans ses vêtements trop prêts du corps. Il retira plusieurs couches dévoilant une musculature naissante et de nombreux tatouages. Il jeta sa tête en arrière sur le coussin et attendit qu'il reprenne sa respiration qui était encore saccadée. Il posa à côté de lui son appareil photo rempli de différents clichés de son bel inconnu. Bill se trouvait encore trop bête d'avoir oublié de retirer le flash. S'il avait pu se frapper la tête contre un arbre à ce moment-là, il se serait très volontiers jeté dessus les bras ouverts accueillant avec joie l'écorce rêche et dure qui lui aurait infligée la punition qu'il méritait. Bill avait espéré très fort que l'athlète ne l'avait pas repéré et qu'il avait été trop concentré dans son sport pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Mais Bill en doutait très sérieusement et se maudissait d'être aussi abruti.

Pour couronner le tout, il avait marché sur une bouteille en plastique qu'une personne qui adorait très certainement la planète sur laquelle elle vivait avait jetée dans l'herbe. A partit du moment où le doux son du plastique froissé avait retentit dans ses oreilles, Bill n'avait plus répondu de rien. Il s'était tout bonnement mis à courir comme un dératé se retenant à grand peine de ne pas hurler tout ses poumons. Il avait piqué un sprint sur un kilomètre sans jamais s'arrêter s'imaginant que son bel étalon le poursuivait. En effet, il arrivait à Bill d'être un peu parano sur les bords et de paniquer dès qu'une petite chose arrivait. En ce moment il se remettait difficilement de sa course folle et achevait de se déshabiller pour finir en boxer et actionner le ventilateur et le mettant devant lui afin d'avoir le maximum d'air frais lui arrivant dans la figure. Ses cheveux volaient tout autour de lui il se rassit sur le canapé, ou plutôt s'étala.

Les pieds paresseusement installés sur la table basse, il reprit en main son précieux appareil et le mit en marche. Il fit défiler les différentes photographies qu'il avait prise de la ville devant ses yeux et s'arrêta brusquement revenant en arrière ayant loupé le passage où l'image avait changé. Il contempla un des nombreux cliché qu'il avait prit et ses yeux se dilatèrent et papillonnèrent. Sur le coup, il se dit que c'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser son flash dans ces moments-là car cela mettait vraiment la silhouette parfaite de son sportif préféré.

Bill était bien trop timide pour oser l'aborder et le déranger. Son mystérieux inconnu le pétrifiait de peur et en même temps d'admiration. Bill avait horreur d'accoster les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et avait une peur indéfinissable d'accoster une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et pour qui il avait un petit faible. Bien sur que pour Bill ce n'était pas le grand amour, comme on disait si souvent par les temps qui courent mais physiquement le garçon l'attirait. C'était inconcevable pour Bill d'aimer une personne juste pour son physique, il fallait qu'il la connaisse pour ça même si le jeune ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent au vu des nombreuses photographies qu'il avait pris à son insu.

Bill n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'appelait, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, où il vivait, quel âge avait-il. Il ne savait rien de lui, juste qu'il était une pure bombe sexuelle, un appel au viol. Cela l'embêtait de ne pas pouvoir mettre de nom sur le beau gosse qu'il allait espionner tous les matins et tous les soirs et ce chaque jour de la semaine.

Bill ouvrit son petit ordinateur portable et commença sa navigation quotidienne qui se résumait aux réseaux sociaux, aux différents blogs de photographie, ses mails et vérifier si par hasard un de ses contact était en ligne. Bill se servait que très rarement du net préférant faire des retouches photo et d'autres choses dans le même genre. La photographie était véritablement sa passion. Ensuite venait son magnifique Apollon, puis ses autres loisirs. Ayant fini son petit tour sur ses différentes pages virtuelles il resta quelques instants devant son écran qui semblait le narguer. Il se décida enfin à se rendre sur un tchat histoire de papoter avec différentes personnes et peut-être de faire partager sa passion. Il entra son pseudo « Billy-the-photographer » puis son mot de passe qu'il avait changé récemment le faisant sourire à chaque fois qu'il le tapait. Il atterrit sur la plateforme de discussion et put voir que le tchat était particulièrement actif ce soir-là. Il commença à papoter avec une fille qu'il avait déjà rencontré virtuellement puis il se mit à la recherche de personne ayant les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui.

Une petite fenêtre lumineuse et clignotante surgit sur son écran le prévenant que quelqu'un souhaitait lui parler. Il cliqua dessus et découvrit la personne en question. C'était apparemment un homme au vu de sa photo de profil pixélisée, musclé à souhait, voire même un peu trop. Pour Bill, trop de muscle tuait le muscle. Sa peau était maculait de tatouages tribaux qui ne signifiaient certainement pas grand-chose pour le propriétaire. L'individu qui l'avait contactait avait le crâne rasé, les traits du visage taillés à coups de serpes, une mâchoire carré, un nez droit, des yeux enfoncés et les sourcils broussailleux. C'était le genre de type même que Bill détestait. Il devait certainement écouter du rap, passer un temps fou à la salle de sport, être du type violent et qui n'aime pas les homos.

Bill décida de ne pas se fier aux apparences et laissa une chance au garçon. Cela était sans compter le message que « Francky-le-bulldog » lui avait gentiment laisser.

_De Francky-le-bulldog : « Wesh ma poul, ça gaze ? T' fé des foto de cul aussi ? »_

_De Billy-the-photographer : « Bonjour à toi. Enchanté de te connaître, je m'appelle Bill. »_

_De Francky-le-bulldog : « J'men tape d'koman tapel. J'veu savoire si t'fé dé foto d'cu et si ça t'diré kon s'voi pr ke j'te four mon black mamba ds ton cu d'salope. »_

_De Billy-the-photographer : « Toi et moi, ce n'est orthographiquement pas possible. T'es le jumeau démoniaque du dictionnaire ? Quelle belle syntaxe, le vocabulaire est très bien fourni et varié ! Le champ lexical de l'amour est bien présent. Tu mériterais de recevoir la médaille de l'honneur pour ton texte constructif et éducatif. »_

Sur ces belles paroles Bill ferma la fenêtre et alla se servir une tasse de café bien serré histoire de se vider la tête. Ce genre de mec l'horripilait au plus haut point et le dégoutait des sites de discussion si bien qu'il n'avait même pas fait un effort pour essayer de trouver une personne passionnée par le noble art de la photographie, tout comme lui. L'androgyne attendit que la machine à café finisse de remplir le mug où Mickey était peint puis il rejoignit son sofa reprenant son ordinateur sur ses genoux.

Bill regardait pensivement son écran où la page d'accueil de MSN était affichée quand tout à coup une idée survint dans sa tête. Il s'empressa de taper à toute vitesse sur son clavier et atterrit sur la liste que lui proposait son moteur de recherche. Il cliqua sur l'adresse d'un site et scruta de ses petits yeux, telle une fouine, la page à la recherche des noms des membres du club. Le noiraud avait eu la brillante idée de voir s'il existait un club de capoeira dans la ville et effectivement il y en avait bel et bien un. Il rechercha la liste des équipes et sélectionna les plus aguerrit. Une vingtaine de noms défilèrent alors devant ses yeux. Bill nota alors tous les noms dans la barre de recherche de son compte facebook afin de voir les photos de profil des sportifs. Ce n'est qu'à la lettre « k » qu'il aboutit à la fin de ses recherches et qu'il découvrit enfin son bel apollon.

Il s'appelait Tom Kaulitz, âgé de vingt et un ans, champion deux fois de capoeira et vice champion en deux mille huit, étudiant à la faculté de sport. Bill fit les gros yeux en voyant dans quel établissement le tressé faisait ses études. De petits cris stridents sortirent alors de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il sauta sur le sofa manquant de renverser son ordinateur qui s'écrasa sur les coussins. Il gambada partout dans son appartement agitant les bras dans tous les sens et hurlant d'hystérie. La fac de sport était juste à côté des Beaux-arts et peut-être allaient-ils se rencontrer un jour. Des milliers de scénarios plus fous les uns que les autres défilaient dans le cerveau en ébullition de Bill. Il n'arrivait juste pas à croire que son sportif étudiait tout près de lui. Enfin allait étudier, parce que pour le moment l'année scolaire n'était pas encore entamée. Maintenant il avait réellement hâte de commencer cette année pour tenter de l'apercevoir encore plus que d'habitude.

Une fois remis de ses émotions Bill se rassit calmant ses pulsations cardiaques et braquant ses yeux sur la page de Tom. L'acrobate n'avait mis que le strict minimum dans ses informations pour ceux qu'il n'avait pas en amis. Sa photo était plutôt banale, le tressé se trouvait dans un café posant avec plusieurs amis certainement de la fac. Bill enregistra la photo dans son ordinateur puis le ferma pour la soirée. Il commanda une pizza aux anchois et s'installa devant son poste de télévision et regarda Grey's Anatomy.

Bill se réveilla dans son canapé, la boîte à pizza encore sur ses genoux et la télé allumée avec le volume baissé au minimum. Il émergea lentement au fur et à mesure que les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la pièce. L'androgyne bougea ses jambes engourdies faisant tomber le carton heureusement vide sur le tapis. Il écrasa un bâillement, se frotta les yeux et s'étala par la même occasion son maquillage noir qui avait légèrement coulé lors de son sommeil. Il était près de onze heures quand il se leva enfin du sofa. Il éteignit la télévision et ramassa le carton afin de le mettre dans la poubelle de la cuisine, pièce dans laquelle il prit sommairement un petit déjeuner. A dix-huit ans Bill prenait toujours son Nesquick et ses céréales dans son bol Winnie l'ourson et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter aujourd'hui. Une fois qu'il eut tout bu, il plaça le récipient dans l'évier se disant qu'il le laverait plus tard et qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire que la vaisselle. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour qu'il aille voir Tom au parc.

Il se dandina alors jusqu'à la salle de bains histoire de se refaire une beauté après avoir étouffé un cri de frayeur en constatant l'état dans lequel il était. Face à lui, son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un petit panda anorexique qui aurait oublié d'aller rendre une petite visite chez le coiffeur. Une fois sa toilette faite, son maquillage refait à neuf et sa coiffure défiant les lois de l'apesanteur, Bill traversa tout l'appartement et alla s'enfermer dans une mystérieuse pièce. Cette salle c'était l'endroit où Bill pouvait se retrouver avec lui-même et au moins personne ne pouvait venir lui prendre, c'était son territoire. C'était ici que l'androgyne entreposait son matériel de photographie, de dessin et de tout ce qui se rapprochait de l'art en général. Il y avait des dizaines de photographies accrochées aux murs. Les trois quarts étaient en noir et blanc, rares étaient celles qui étaient en couleur. Sur un mur étaient entreposés les clichés de paysage, ceux qu'il prenait à l'aube et au crépuscule dans le petit parc. Sur celui d'en face, il y avait les plus belles photos de Tom en pleine action et c'est naturellement que Bill avait placé son bureau sur ce mur pour qu'il puisse contempler son bel inconnu à chaque fois qu'il lèverait la tête. Sur le troisième pan de mur, des dessins en tout genre faisaient figure de tapisserie. Des portraits, des natures mortes, des mangas… Et enfin sur la dernière cloison où se trouvait la porte étaient affichées les photos de sa famille, des posters de ses musiciens préférés et une petite bibliothèque où il rangeait tous les livres qu'il n'avait pas pu classer dans sa chambre.

Bill brancha son appareil photo sur son ordinateur et téléchargea toutes les photos qu'il avait prises la veille. Il passa plusieurs heures enfermés dans cette pièce à faire des retouches, supprimer les clichés ratés, imprimer ceux pour lesquels il avait eu un coup de cœur, encadrer, accrocher, admirer, déplacer, ré-admirer et dessiner. Bill passait le plus clair de son temps entre son parc et son appartement. Il ne sortait que très rarement pour faire autre chose que de la photo. Sa mère l'avait souvent réprimandé pour ça le mettant dehors à coups de pied dans le derrière. Mais rien n'y faisait. Bill avait la photographie dans le sang tout comme son oncle qui lui avait fait découvrir cet art.

A dix-sept heures pétantes Bill sortit de la pièce, attrapa ses clefs sur la commode et sortit de son appartement son fidèle appareil photo à la main et se dirigea vers son endroit préféré après son atelier : le parc. Maintenant qu'il en connaissait un peu plus sur Tom, il avait encore plus hâte de le rejoindre et de l'admirer faire ses acrobaties. L'androgyne poussa le petit portail et pressa le pas vers la petite clairière. Tom devait être là depuis environ un quart d'heure. Bill avait repéré minutieusement les heures auxquelles le tressé venait et c'étaient toujours les mêmes. Bill s'avança prudemment entre les arbres et retrouva son arbre préféré.

Il posa doucement ses mains manucurées sur l'écorce et se pencha discrètement afin d'apercevoir Tom mais une surprise plutôt désagréable l'attendait en réalité. La clairière était toujours là, l'herbe était bien verte, on entendait toujours le clapotis de l'eau pas très loin et les feuilles s'agiter au gré du vent, tout semblait normal à part une chose.

Tom n'était pas là.

Bill tourna la tête dans tous les sens espérant apercevoir une silhouette, un son humain ou quelque chose qui lui démontrerait qu'il avait tort, que Tom était bien là mais il ne vit rien, il n'entendit rien. La déception pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il s'assit en tailleur contre le tronc de l'arbre et prit son appareil entre ses deux mains faisant défiler les nombreuses photos sur l'écran en attendant son beau tressé.

Cela faisait environ un quart d'heure que Bill regardait lascivement son appareil quand il entendit un léger « boum » derrière lui. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors et il se dit que peut-être était-ce Tom qui était arrivé. Espérant que ce ne soit juste pas une branche ou une connerie du genre qui était tombée, Bill se retourna très lentement et jeta un regard derrière l'arbre en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il était là, il avait lâché son sac de sport sur le sol et maintenant il était en train de se déchausser concentré sur ses lacets. Bill le vit se redresser et porter ses mains sur les pans de son tee-shirt puis les remonter. Il étouffa un petit cri d'excitation quand il vit la magnifique musculature de Tom et avec quelle sensualité et virilité il enlevait son vêtement. Bill était encore une fois hypnotisé par ce mec. Le brun se leva vivement toujours avec son appareil photo entre les mains et s'employa à régler l'engin pour qu'il puisse prendre les clichés. Il vérifia au moins trois fois qu'il avait bien enlevé le flash et passa dix bonnes minutes à effectuer les réglages dont il avait besoin.

Quand il eut finit de triturer fébrilement son appareil, il pencha encore la tête sur le côté mais cette fois-ci il ne vit que le sac de sport. Tom s'était volatilisé. Bill commençait à se poser des questions. Tom n'était pas là, Tom était là, Tom n'était plus là mais son sac oui… Il leva la tête se disant que peut-être son tressé était grimpé dans un arbre ou autre dans le genre qui faisait partie de son échauffement. Mais rien.

Quand soudain Bill sursauta et poussa un cri ô combien viril quand il sentit quelque chose tapoter sur son épaule. Il avait au moins fait un bond de un mètre défiant ceux de Tom. Il se retourna alors vivement afin de savoir ce qui l'avait tant surpris mais quand il vit ce qui lui avait arraché un cri de stupeur son sang se glaça instantanément.

Il était là, juste devant lui. Il l'observait avec un air interrogateur dans les yeux. Bill était totalement pris au dépourvu et il ne savait pas vraiment comme réagir. Devait-il dire « bonjour » ou prendre ses jambes à son cou et détaler comme un lapin. En même temps il était à peu près sûr que Tom le rattraperait en un rien de temps.

Peu avant de venir dans la clairière Tom avait voulu faire un petit détour afin de voir si le garçon qui l'observait tous les jours était là aujourd'hui encore. Oui, Tom savait que Bill l'espionnait. Fallait dire que le noiraud n'était vraiment pas discret. Il savait également qu'il prenait des photos de lui quand il faisait son entraînement de capoeira. Tom l'avait alors aperçu derrière ce saule pleureur assis en tailleur regardant ses photos. Il s'était alors dirigé vers la clairière par l'autre côté et avait fait exprès de faire du bruit pour prévenir Bill qu'il était là. Il avait alors fait demi-tour quelques minutes plus tard pour surprendre à revers son petit espion. Il l'avait découvert alors debout regardant en haut et partout autour de lui. Tom avait souri puis s'était doucement approché prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur la bouteille en plastique, la même sur laquelle Bill avait marché la veille. Lentement, il s'était posté derrière lui, avait levé le bras et avait tapoté son épaule.

Ce fut Tom qui parla en premier croisant les bras sur son torse et prenant un air intimidant ce qui eut l'air de fonctionner puisque Bill se tassa sur lui-même reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec l'arbre qui l'avait protégé avant.

**-Hmm, que fais-tu là ? **_Demanda le tressé en plantant ses prunelles dans celles de son homologue. _

**-Je, heu, je… Je me promenais. Oui voilà, je me promenais, c'est ça. **_Improvisa Bill tout intimidé de lui parler et surtout apeuré face à se regard chocolat qui le scrutait intensément. _

Bill se frappa mentalement pour sa bêtise espérant de tout son être que Tom goberait une chose pareille.

**-Hmm, à d'autres. Je sais que tu me surveilles depuis pas mal de temps. T'es pas très discret tu sais ? **

Bill perdait peu à peu pied. L'espion avait été découvert, il fallait rebrousser chemin mais trop tard, l'espion avait été fait prisonnier. Pris la main dans le sac, le cœur de Bill s'accéléra soudainement. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça et Tom l'intimidait réellement. Sa carrure, ses muscles, sa posture et surtout son regard l'empêchaient de répondre. Bill était littéralement pétrifié et n'osait plus battre ne serait-ce qu'un seul cil. De son côté, Tom trouvait Bill furieusement adorable dans cette état de totale soumission face à lui. Puis Bill explosa.

**-Non mais c'est toi aussi là. Avant je venais toujours ici me retrouver tout seul et toi un beau matin tu as décidé de débarquer avec tes gros souliers. C'était mon endroit. Donc à défaut d'en profiter et bah je le regarde. Puis j'aimais bien me retrouver là tout seul moi. C'est calme, il y a personne pour venir embêter. Enfin bref, j'étais bien moi là… **_Lâcha Bill d'un air triste et au comble de l'asphyxie. _

Tom le regarda un air totalement ébahi sur le visage, les bras lui tombèrent et sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher. Ce type ne manquait pas d'air décidément. Tom voyait bien que Bill était embarrassé, il rougissait de plus en plus ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa beauté naturelle. Bill avait un côté efféminé que Tom aimait bien, ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses, un nez tour droit trônait au milieu de son visage et son regard était aussi doux qu'une biche. De petites mèches folles venaient caresser son visage et lui donnaient un air effarouché.

**-Tu sais la clairière n'est pas à moi, on peut toujours partager… **_Proposa-t-il gentiment._

**-Avec toi qui gesticule dans tous les sens. Mouais. Vais m'assoir… **

C'est ainsi que Bill traversa toute la clairière et alla s'assoir dos contre un sapin. Maintenant qu'il était découvert Bill n'osait plus regarder son appareil photo ni prendre des photos, il était tellement gêné qu'il ne savait même plus où poser ses yeux. Tom s'était remis au centre et s'étirer gracieusement sur l'herbe. De temps à autres Bill jeter de petits regards vers Tom qui volait dans les airs comme s'il était accroché à un fil. L'androgyne se demandait en combien d'années le tressé avait acquis cette souplesse et cette technique.

A l'inverse de Bill, Tom restait parfaitement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ses muscles restaient tendus à chaque geste qu'il effectuait. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Bill aurait l'audace de le prendre en photo aujourd'hui. De temps en temps il jetait de petits coups d'œil dans sa direction et il le voyait la tête baisser en train de triturer ses mains ou son appareil.

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures, l'un s'entraînant sans relâche et l'autre assis contre son tronc d'arbre les joues ne cessant de rougir à chaque regard qu'il lançait vers le beau tressé. Il se jura que la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait ici il n'apporterait pas son fidèle appareil photo mais son carnet de croquis et un crayon de papier.

Bill et Tom n'avaient en aucun cas changé leurs habitudes quotidiennes. Tom venait toujours s'entraîner dans la clairière et Bill le rejoignait s'asseyant bien sagement toujours dos au même arbre parfois emportant un carnet de croquis parfois son ordinateur avec lequel il pouvait s'adonner à ses retouches. Bill avait trouvé le moyen de prendre en photo Tom sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive. Malheureusement la qualité était exécrable par rapport à son appareil surpuissant et les clichés étaient pour la plupart ratés mais Bill n'arrêtait pas le progrès et s'efforçait de « viser juste ».

Avec son ordinateur portable il mitraillait Tom à l'aide de sa webcam bien que les résultats soient très médiocre il obtenait quand même ces images. La gêne de Bill avait peu à peu disparu, il se comportait généralement comme si Tom n'était pas là, enfin il essayait. Tom en faisait de même. Ils se disaient « bonjour » puis « au revoir » et ça s'arrêtait là.

Tom était sur le chemin de la clairière son sac de sport posé négligemment sur son épaule et les écouteurs vissé sur ses oreilles il sifflotait un air le pas déterminé. Aujourd'hui il parlerait à ce mystérieux jeune homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de réelle discussion tous les deux à part la première fois où Tom l'avait surpris. Le brun était plutôt du genre timide et réservé alors que Tom était relativement cool. En réalité Bill avait très peur d'aborder Tom, il fallait dire qu'il s'était montré plutôt intimidant lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez. Il resterait sûrement plus longtemps dans le parc étant donné que son cher colocataire l'avait mis dehors et avait gardé les clefs avec lui. Du coup Tom se retrouvais à la rue pour une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que son ami rentre de boîte de nuit…

Quand le tressé arriva sur place, Bill était déjà là en train de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il esquissa un petit sourire, posa son sac sur l'herbe et salua l'androgyne qui lui répondit en un son presque inaudible. Tom réitéra alors les mêmes gestes que les semaines précédentes devant un Bill qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles mais qui le cachait avec sa longue chevelure sombre.

Tom enchaînait ses acrobaties depuis une heure maintenant et il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Son torse était imbibé de sueur et brillait au soleil. Il atterrit agilement sur ses pieds tel un chat et alla chercher une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage et son corps dégoulinant. Il s'empara de sa petite bouteille d'eau et rejoignit le beau brun ténébreux qui lui faisait face. Instantanément Bill ferma la fenêtre de son logiciel de retouche et en rouvrit une avec une autre photo un peu moins compromettante. Tom s'assit juste à côté de lui et avala une gorgée du liquide.

**-Tu fais quoi sur cet ordinateur en fait ? Je te vois tous les jours ou presque avec et tu sembles imperturbable. **_Demanda le tressé avec curiosité._

**-Euh, je fais des retouches photos. **_Répondit simplement Bill surpris que Tom lui adresse la parole. _

**-Ah. Tu fais de la photographie depuis longtemps ? **_Continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation._

**- Depuis mes douze ans à peu près. **

**-Ok.**

La conversation retomba aussi vite qu'elle avait débuté. Un silence accablant s'était installé où seuls les piaillements des oiseaux et une légère brise venaient déranger. Bill n'osait plus toucher son clavier et Tom regardait en l'air jouant machinalement avec sa bouteille en plastique. Bill essayait vainement de trouver un sujet de conversation mais rien ne venait. Il avait enfin l'occasion rêvée de parler à son beau tressé et il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il décida alors de se lancer dans une banalité affligeante rien que pour réentendre la voix virile de Tom.

**-Et toi tu fais de la capoeira depuis combien de temps ? **_Questionna-t-il timidement._

**- Une dizaine d'années, je ne compte plus maintenant. Comment t'appelles-tu au fait ?**

**-Bill. Et toi ? **_interrogea-t-il feignant de ne pas connaître déjà son prénom._

**-Tom, vingt et un ans. Tu étudies ici ?**

**-Ouais, enfin je vais étudier. J'entre en année prépa art.**

**-Oh c'est juste à côté de ma fac. Pourquoi la photographie ?**

**-Hmm… question difficile. **_Bill médita quelques instants puis ferma son ordinateur et fit face à Tom qui l'observait attentivement. _**La photographie c'est inexplicable. Une photo c'est un moment mort que le photographe est capable de faire revivre à travers la personne qui la regarde. Elle peut susciter la joie, la peine, l'euphorie, l'amour, la haine… Elle peut détruire une personne comme la reconstruire. Il y a un pouvoir immense dans cet art et le photographe en est maître. Il n'y aura jamais deux clichés semblables. Elle exprime tous les états de la nature. On n'a jamais réellement conscience de se que l'on fait quand on appuie sur ce simple petit bouton. La photographie c'est le seul moyen de se souvenir. Je pourrai en parler encore et encore pendant des heures. **

Bill reprit sa respiration se rendant compte qu'il venait de débiter un nombre incalculable de choses que Tom ne devait certainement pas comprendre. Il allait très certainement le prendre pour un taré mais il fallait avoir la fibre photographique pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, pour savoir ce que ça fait réellement.

Les deux jeunes hommes firent connaissances sous ce sapin discutant de leurs passions, leur vie, de tout et de rien. Ils passèrent leur fin d'après-midi à rire et à se remémorer des anecdotes, à faire connaissances. Plus les minutes avançaient et plus ils étaient à l'aise tous les deux. Bill avait un peu perdu de sa timidité grâce à Tom qui avait réussi à le mettre à l'aise. L'incident d'il y a quelques semaines avait apparemment était oublié et c'était tant mieux se disait Bill. Si Tom aurait attaqué sur ce sujet Bill n'aurait plus répondu de lui.

Quant à Tom il trouvait Bill très intéressant. Son petit speech sur la photographie l'avait captivé, ce mec savait de quoi il parlait. Sa voix était envoutante et au fur et à mesure que la conversation se développait la langue de Bill s'était déliée et elle était devenue impossible à arrêter. L'androgyne était un vrai moulin à paroles. Quand il se lançait dans une discussion rien ni personne ne pouvait le stopper. Tom le regardait alors tendrement buvant toutes ses paroles et rangeant les différentes informations qui l'intéressaient dans un coin de sa mémoire. Malgré son look, Tom s'était rendu compte que l'androgyne n'était pas du genre dépressif et scarifié de partout, bien au contraire. C'était quelqu'un d'enjoué, qui aimait la vie et qui ne se privait de rien. Il ne vivait uniquement que pour la photographie et rien d'autre.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne voyaient pas la petite aiguille tourner à une vitesse folle et ce n'est que quand la nuit commença à tomber qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà plus de vingt heures. Bill se leva lentement s'étirant gracieusement afin de se débloquer le dos. Il était resté dans la même position durant toute l'après-midi et ses muscles étaient maintenant engourdis. Le tressé le regarda toujours assis sur l'herbe à arracher les quelques brins qui restaient.

**-Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? **_S'étonna le brun._

**-Non, mon coloc' m'a mis dehors et a foutu le camp pour la nuit. Alors je vais devoir attendre qu'il rentre. **_Déclara-t-il haussant des épaules._

**-Bah tu ne vas pas rester dehors, viens chez moi ce sera mieux. **_Proposa gentiment Bill sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues et espérant de tout son petit cœur que Tom accepterait._

**-C'est que je ne voudrai pas déranger.**

**-Mais n'importe quoi toi. Je suis tout seul chez moi, la seule personne que tu vas déranger c'est mon frigo. Aller viens. **

Tom sourit franchement et se leva à son tour ramassant ses affaires et jetant son sac de sport sur son épaule. Ils sortirent alors tous les deux de la clairière, Bill souriant comme un nigaud fier d'avoir convaincu Tom de l'accompagné chez lui. Il était toujours seul à l'appartement et il trouvait le temps long les week-ends à ne faire que des retouches photo, du dessin et regarder la télé. Alors il était content que son sportif préféré le rejoigne le temps d'une soirée, ça changerait pour une fois.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant les dix minutes qui séparaient le parc de l'appartement de Bill. Aucun des deux ne décrocha un mot. Seuls leurs pas résonnaient sur le trottoir, chacun étant trop occupé dans ses pensées. Bill réfléchissait à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Il n'allait quand même pas lui proposer de regarder Les Frères Scott, la série qu'il avait acheté avec Grey's Anatomy. Il lui semblait qu'il lui restait un reste de pâtes avec quelques légumes. Peut-être arriverait-il à faire quelque chose de mangeable s'il s'arrangeait pour éviter de faire cramer la cuisine.

Bill composa le code d'accès pour que la porte du hall de son immeuble s'ouvre et ils entrèrent toujours en silence. Le brun vérifia qu'on n'avait rien mis dans sa boîte aux lettres et indiqua d'un geste la porte qui donnait accès aux escaliers. Il y avait trois étages à monter avant d'atteindre le logement de Bill, ça faisait les jambes bien que Tom soit déjà échauffer, Bill ne s'habituerait décidément jamais. Pour le noiraud, monter trois étages c'était comme s'il faisait l'ascension de l'Everest.

Enfin le saint Graal arriva et Bill put souffler un bon coup. Il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et invita Tom à pénétrer chez lui. Tom découvrit un petit studio impeccablement rangé où rien de traîner, tout était à sa place. Bien évidemment il y avait de nombreuses photographies sur les murs comme il s'y était attendu. Bill plaça son ordinateur sur la table basse et Tom posa son sac sur le parquet.

**-Vas-y fais comme chez toi, je suis dans la cuisine je vais préparer un truc à manger. Les toilettes sont au fond à gauche. **_Lança-t-il en s précipitant dans la cuisine et farfouillant déjà dans son réfrigérateur._

**-D'accord, merci.**

Tandis que Bill avait la tête dans frigidaire ses mains choisissant les légumes les plus mangeable et surtout les moins pourris Tom se dirigea vers les cabinets. Cela faisait cinq heures qu'il n'avait pas pissé et il avait l'impression que sa vessie allait tout lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Il poussa le battant et débraguetta en vitesse son pantalon sortant son membre de son boxer et se soulagea poussant un soupir de bien être. Il leva la tête le temps qu'il se vidait et il tomba sur une photographie d'un petit garçon en train de faire la même chose que lui dans une fontaine. Le petit bonhomme avait le pantalon baissé et ses fesses toutes roses apparaissaient en plein milieu du cliché. Tom sourit instantanément en lisant la petite note qui avait été rajoutée en bas : _« Bill, trois ans et demi » _

Une fois son affaire terminée, il remonta sa braguette et sortit des toilettes après avoir tiré la chasse. C'est alors qu'il découvrit en face des WC une porte bien curieuse sur laquelle on avait dessiné le pont de Brooklyn avec la ville de Manhattan en fond. Juste au dessus de ce dessin avait été écrit _« Labo photo »._ Tom avait une horrible envie de voir ce que renferme cette pièce. C'était sûrement l'atelier où Bill dessinait et tirait ses photos mais il avait envie de voir à quoi cela ressemblait réellement, qu'est-ce qu'elle renfermait comme genre de photos. Après tout Bill ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il prenait en photo, à part lui bien sur. Le tressé fit un pas et posa sa main sur la poignée regardant une dernière fois le dessin captivant que l'on avait tracé sur le bois. Il abaissa la clenche et poussa doucement. Il entra dans la salle quo était totalement plongée dans le noir. Les volets avaient été fermés et on ne voyait pas à un mètre. Il chercha l'interrupteur qu'il trouva sur le côté gauche de la porte, il l'actionna et battit un peu des paupières le temps qu'il s'habitue à la lumière vive.

Tom s'avanças un peu plus dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui. Des dizaines de photos avaient étaient accrochées aux murs sauf un où il y avait des dessins en tous genres et une bibliothèque. Il découvrit le bureau de Bill où il y avait entreposé son imprimante, des piles de clichés, tout son matériel à dessin, ses objectifs… Il releva la tête et il découvrit alors le petit jardin secret de Bill. Au dessus du bureau, sur tout le pan du mur étaient accrochés des cadres noirs dans lesquels l'androgyne avait glissé les plus belles prises de vue de Tom en train de s'entraîner. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bill l'avait pris en pleine action à son insu. Bien qu'il le savait déjà que l'androgyne le prenait en photo, cela lui faisait tout de même un choc de voir tous ces clichés de lui. Tom ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le travail de son nouvel ami. Les photographies étaient bien nettes, aucun flou, c'était comme si Tom avait posé alors qu'au contraire, il était en constante gesticulation. Bill avait un réel talent, c'était indéniable. Tom resta un moment la bouche ouverte devant les œuvres du brun puis il prit la peine de faire tout de même le tour de la pièce admirant les autres cadres avant de retombés sur les siens.

Pendant ce temps Bill préparer des pâtes aux fromages avec des légumes dans sa petite cuisine. Il se démenait tant bien que mal avec le couteau essayant de ne pas se couper un doigt. Les pâtes étaient en train de cuire dans la casserole quand il pencha la tête afin de savoir ce que fabriquait Tom. Il ne l'entendait pas et cela l'inquiétait. Peut-être avait-il fait un malaise et qu'il allait devoir lui faire du bouche-à-bouche ? Ce n'est que quand il ne vit que Tom n'était pas dans le salon qu'il commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Etait-il tombé dans le trou ? Il s'avança prudemment dans le couloir quand soudain son cœur battit la chamade. Son atelier était ouvert et un large rayon de lumière filtrait sur le parquet du couloir. Bill se mit à paniquer immédiatement. Tom avait découvert ses clichés, c'était évident et irrévocable. A ce moment-là, Bill avait juste envie d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, de dévaler les escaliers et de partir se cacher loin, très loin pour pas que Tom le retrouve. Peut-être au Kerguelen ? Ou alors de sauter du toit de son immeuble, alors peut-être que Tom aurait pitié de lui et accepterait de le laisser revenir dans la clairière ?

Il fallait que Bill prenne son courage à deux mains et aille affronter son beau tressé. Il parcourut alors toute la longueur de son couloir ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et s'arrêta devant la porte en question le cœur battant n'osant pas jeter un regard à l'intérieur.

**-Je… Tom je vais tout t'expliquer, promis. Ne te mets pas en colère s'il te plaît. **_Implora Bill d'une toute petite voix._

Tom sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Bill et se retourna pris en faute. L'androgyne avec l'air d'un petit garçon à qui on venait de reprocher une bêtise et Tom fut tout attendri à la vue de ce petit être fragile. Comment pourrait-il être en colère face à cette bouille d'ange ? Le tressé s'avança vers Bill quittant la pièce et la refermant après avoir éteint la lumière. Il se posta en face de son homologue et l'observa attentivement.

**-Je… Hmm quand je suis arrivé un matin dans la clairière tu étais là et je ne pouvais donc plus m'assoir bien tranquillement. Et puis je suis revenu parce que j'étais curieux de savoir qui m'avait volé mon petit paradis. Au début je n'ai juste fait que te regarder puis je trouvais ton sport intriguant. Tu m'intimidais beaucoup et tout, et tes mouvements étaient si gracieux si beaux. Tu étais si beau. Alors j'ai pris l'habitude de revenir chaque jour. Puis j'ai pris mon appareil photo et j'ai essayé de faire quelques captures. Tu m'hypnotisais carrément toi et tes muscles. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de mes quelques heures quotidiennes. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu avais l'air si concentrer dans ton truc. Tu es si beau, si hypnotisant Tom…**

Bill avait dit tout ça en regardant Tom droit dans les yeux sans jamais siller puis il avait lentement baissé la tête rouge de honte. Tom l'avait attentivement écouté, ému et heureux que Bill lui ait confié ça il resta devant lui les bras ballants ne sachant que dire.

**-Je t'en supplie Tom dis quelque chose ou fais quelque chose parce que si tu continues à ne rien faire je vais réellement me jeter par la fenêtre. **_Lâcha Bill d'une voix étranglée. _

Tom s'approcha alors du noiraud et le prit simplement dans ses bras lui transmettant un peu de sa chaleur et de sa douceur. Il plongea son nez dans la chevelure sombre et inspira grandement l'odeur fruitée du brun caressant ses cheveux soyeux. Bill fut tellement surpris et soulagé de la réaction de Tom qu'il se laissa aller dans ses bras laissant exploser les larmes qui avaient menacé de couler tout le long de sa confession.

Bill et Tom étaient retournés au parc après avoir manger le repas que Bill avait préparé. Ils étaient retournés dans la clairière tous les deux sans sac de sport ni ordinateur. Pendant le repas ils avaient parlé de tout sauf des photos. Bill était très reconnaissant envers le tressé de ne pas aborder le sujet même s'il savait qu'ils allaient devoir en parler et il savait également que ce moment approchait. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans l'herbe sous la voute étoilée mais plus aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche. Ils se contentaient de se regarder mutuellement et d'écouter les bruits de la nature. Tom cherchait ses mots, le moyen de faire comprendre à Bill qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait qu'il devait laisser parler son cœur et arrêter de tourner autour du pot mais c'était quasiment mission impossible pour lui qui avait toujours à cœur de bien faire les choses.

**-Tu sais Bill, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as un talent incroyable et je ne veux pas que tu le refoules. J'ai vu toutes les photos que tu avais exposées dans ton atelier. On dirait que c'est toi qui t'exprimes derrière ces clichés, si tu veux qu'on ressente la souffrance on la ressent, si tu veux que ce soit de la joie et bien c'est de la joie. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais ce que je sais c'est que tu es unique en ton genre et c'est ça que j'aime chez toi. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais quand tu prends ces photos mais c'est juste magnifique. On a beau ne pas se connaître depuis longtemps mais je t'apprécie déjà énormément. **

En disant ces paroles Tom s'était rapproché de Bill et avait posé une main tendre sur sa joue. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et ils pouvaient déjà sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. Le nez de Tom entra en contact avec celui de Bill et il ferma les yeux à cet instant pour mieux savourer le goût de Bill. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent simplement, en douceur puis bougèrent au même rythme. Bill se laissa aller contre Tom qui enlaçait ses doigts à ceux de son bel androgyne.

Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer que déjà, ils ne se lâchaient plus.


End file.
